Del color violeta
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: "El destino no es más que los actos cometidos en una existencia anterior". Baudelaire, Dibujos y fragmentos póstumos. ¡Fanfic por el evento de la Entente Cordiale en LJ!


**_Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía._**

**Aportación al evento de Entente Cordiale en LJ de Fruk me bastard.**

**Pareja: Nyo!Francia e Inglaterra; uso de nombres humanos.**

* * *

Marianne abrió los ojos suavemente, ya con la sonrisa aún antes de despertarse, y le picó una mejilla suavemente.

Él sonrió.

-Elizabeth Taylor se sentiría celosa de esos ojos violetas- la saludó, intentando sonreír ante que llorar y sonrojarse.

Ella frunció la boca con gesto felino, con las comisuras aún levantadas.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth Taylor?

* * *

Un grito agudo y lleno de pánico le desgarró los oídos. Soltó la tela y la aguja y siguió el sonido. Ella estaba desplomada, con su eternamente perfecto moño deshecho, y envuelta en una sábana. Cuando Arthur se inclinó para abrazarla dio un respingo, entornó los ojos y le abrazó como si la vida le fuera en eso.

-¡No dejes que me toquen! ¡No dejes que me toquen!

-¿Quiénes, Marianne? -murmuró, levantándola a pesar de su resistencia.

-¡Pues ellos, que vienen! -se lleva las manos al pelo desordenado- Me quieren operar pero yo no quiero, y tengo miedo. No les vas a decir, ¿verdad? -sonríe, temerosilla.

-No, claro que no.

* * *

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo me miro?

El inglés ya sabía que era pregunta con trampa, porque con una cosa o con otra, al final sabría lo que pensaba. Sí, claro que lo sabe, en alguna parte de su subconsciente, esa que no tiene mucha voz o voto cuando la francesa se asoma con el pelo color caramelo desperdigado por la espalda, los hombros y las clavículas; la boca húmeda y entreabierta, y ese vestido crema y rojo que se acaba de comprar (aunque Marianne diga que es crudo y marsala).

Se emboba un poco, deja de intentar hacer una sopa decente, se sonroja, y le tira media aceitera a la cacerola. Marianne se ríe, un poco sorprendida que, por más que pasa el tiempo, sigue haciendo ese montón de cosas al mismo tiempo. [Ella comenta que es más fácil si simplemente le dice que la ama. Él se sonroja y le manda decir que se calle la boca].

Marianne se acerca, sin realmente intentar ser sensual [y ahora exclama que siempre lo es, él dice que no sea tan vanidosa; ella contesta que no es su culpa de que le guste tanto], y le toma ambas manos. Él le busca la boca, la mejilla, donde se deje, como siempre, la francesa se aparta un poco y le susurra entre la oreja y la mandíbula.

-Todavía no me has contestado.

Él tartamudea, ella vuelve a reírse, y le besa antes de que se aparte. Arthur, como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, se lo devuelve, y pasa una mano por su espalda. Y lo siento, no Marianne, tú, inglés, porque las tres horas que pasó escogiéndolo fueron en vano, porque NO lo va a estrenar. Al menos no en público. Entonces, no lo siento tanto.

* * *

No se lo digan a nadie, pero en realidad está bastante contentillo de que no lo recuerde, porque así no podrá avergonzarle, y él podrá quitarse un poco la pena y seducirla.

-Wanna dance?

Después de un mínimo gesto de contrariedad, una sonrisa, una mano y un teléfono conectado a las bocinas, le pide que le imite.

-You'll never know how much I really love you, you'll never know how much I really care...-comienza, y ella sonríe porque de eso sí que se acuerda, porque siempre le canta, se clama un poco y trata de seguirle, con mucha más gracia de la que a Arthur le parece justa y necesaria.

Él le sonríe, de veras, ya no intentando encantarla, de esas que no te das cuenta, sin poder evitar tener un poco las mejillas rosas, y le da unas vueltas bastante amplias, que la falda con vuelo de Marilyn Monroe que trae puesta ella lo hace merecedor de una foto de revista.

-I'm in love with you -con su acento gracioso y cantarín, él le sigue en la canción, hasta que le cuelga los brazos al cuello y le detiene suavemente de los hombros- No, de verdad. Je t'aime.

Lo besa en la mejilla, él relaja el rostro en ese gesto de felicidad de gramófono, y le abraza. Ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas, Arthur se dobla muerto de la risa, y la carga de la cintura, dándole vueltas hasta que entre carcajadas le implora que la baje.

* * *

Marianne se asoma por la ventana una vez más, convencida de que alguien la llama. Detrás suyo, Arthur suspira, y le dice que habrá sido algún vecino bromista. Ella le sonríe, encantadora, y él se conmueve enteramente.

Y ella es feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Dejo mi ask abajo, por alguna duda o aclaración.

¡Disfruten del evento!

_ ReaKafka_


End file.
